Red, The Color Of
by ShiningwingX
Summary: A small one-shot about Chara and the color Red. Written by KikiRukata, and uploaded with permission.


**Disclaimer:** This is a short one-shot written solely by KikiRukata, Co-Author of _I Know Your Name,_ uploaded by me with her permission. It is in no way connected to that story apart from being set in the Undertale universe, and therefore nothing in this will affect anything there. IKYN is still being written and this hasn't hampered progress on it any way so if anyone's concerned about that... don't be. We got this. :P

Also, I want to stress that this is Kiki's own original work, and I had no hand in its creation outside of a bit of proof-reading. I'm simply uploading it here for the sake of our Undertale fandom subscribers so it'll be easier for them to find.

Having said that, I hope everyone enjoys this little creation from the mind of my dear fiance and fellow writer.

Regards,

ShiningwingX.

* * *

For years the village has beaten me, tortured me, hated me. All because of one thing.

My eyes.

My red eyes.

The color of the blood currently spilling from my back.

I hate the color red.

It's nothing but trouble. Red is blood. It is pain. Nothing but trouble. Why can't they just kill me?

Oh right. I'm their scapegoat too! Nothing but a pawn to this damned village.

So why do they care if I'm evil?

Maybe I am…

Evil…

No one else has these blood eyes like I do.

Not even close.

I get thrown on my back, and let out a hiss as the sand and rocks dig into my new wounds.

I hear the clicking of the door as I'm finally locked away for the day.

Red is the color of evil…

* * *

Huh. Her eyes are red… Is…is she evil too?

I ask these questions to myself as I hide from the large white woman, whose fur looks really soft…

Maybe though… If she's like me… Maybe she wont hurt me too?

Maybe evil sticks together. I'd like to have a friend. A mom?

Her shade of red is much lighter though…

* * *

My magic… it's red…

It's redder than my _eyes_ …

But… The fluffy male, King-Dad, has red magic too.

But he also has White. And Blue.

But mine…

 _Just_ red…

There really is something wrong with me…

I wish I had a different color too….

Then I could be normal…

* * *

More blood. This time…

I did it myself.

I ate the poisonous flowers.

Now I keep spitting blood into my hands.

It hurts so much… Like the bad fire burning me from the inside out.

But… it's worth it.

They will be free.

I'm very happy…

To see my own red blood…

It means I'm close…

* * *

Why? Why did I do it?

I killed him…

I didn't want to kill him!

I wanted to save them!

I wanted to die!

But no… I'm…

I'm so sorry…

The young one..with the bright green eyes…

He died because of me….

I thought my red would be the last color I see.

But no…

I looked through his eyes as we died…

I saw Green…and light Red eyes…looking at their child in sadness….

Tears spilling….

I never thought I'd be more afraid of white dust than red blood…

* * *

This child…This human.

They're red….

Their blinding red SOUL raised me from my grave.

But I can't see their eyes.

The red of the SOUL was more than enough. I will follow him.

I must see my damage.

I must try to help my family…

I must save them.

Even if I am evil…

* * *

Mom has been in isolation.

But her magic is still the fire red as before.

Her red eyes too…

Are so sad…

Children…? Is she…

She misses me?

Even after everything I did…?

I miss you too...

* * *

The one with the red scarf.

Not once harmed this child.

He just placed him in a 'dungeon'

Was more than easy to escape.

Why didn't they try harder to keep this red SOULED human in?

I don't want to see any monsters die…

I can't see more white dust…

Please…

* * *

The child was killed…

Again…

9 times now…

By the warrior with the red hair….

But still… he refuses to fight back….

Just… runs…

Runs away from her.

Not once has this child risen a hand to any monster.

Maybe they're not so bad.

Maybe… Maybe he can do what I failed to do.

And save them…

* * *

Spiders… Are creepy.

The child thinks so too.

They have red eyes too…

Many red eyes.

They all blink at different times too..

The poor child is terrified….

But he pushes forward

And succeeds.

* * *

This robot…

Is… kinda weird.

He looks like he has red…

But it's really pale?

Maybe it's not red and just…

A trick of the lights..

There are a lot of lightson this stage…

* * *

He's made it to Dad…

He keeps dying…

and dying…

And dying…

Dad won't even give him a chance.

And he refuses to fight back.

No more dust…

Please… I just want…

Why do I…

Wait…Green?

* * *

Green and Yellow….

Azzy's colors….

I never thought I'd hate these colors more than red.

But right now…

He has caused more than enough dust

But… I know it's all my fault…

Because… This thing..

Flowey…

Is _Azzy_ …

But he…

He's acting evil…

The red spikes along the vines…

The red tips of the attacks…

Too much red with these colors…

They don't match him at all…

I try to reach out to him with the child…

Frisk….

To try and get Flowey to understand…

But he dies….

and dies…

and dies…

But the other souls…

The colors of the rainbow…

They help Frisk…

And we win….

But Dad… is still dead…

* * *

Frisk went back again.

He retreats. Back into the underground.

We got a call.

From the red warrior…

Asking the child to deliver a letter?

It has…a red seal.

He tries to deliver it.

No ones home.

The child decides to look around..

We find the basement…

The yellow one…

Has a large…

Red filled syringe…

And they're injecting these…

Blobs of goop?

….Why?

* * *

Again with Flowey…

Only now he has everyone's SOULS…

Frisk looks terrified…

But he's very…

Determined.

Flo-

Azzy..

Has become extremely powerful.

But… He's also…

Feeling again…?

Maybe I can get through to him!

I silently ask for permission from Frisk…

And a form of magic appears next to the child.

Azzy stops when he sees me.

The red magic fading from his fingers.

* * *

The fight was over.

We saved them.

Everyone was free.

The red magic from Frisk.

And the combined magic from Azzy.

It broke the barrier.

The outpouring of magic also freed Azzy and I from our own prisons

We stood with everyone.

Frisk. Was the savior of the Underground.

And finally he let me see his eyes.

They were red too…

Red can have so many meanings…

It can mean blood, hate, pain…

But…

It can also mean life, warmth, and love…

Maybe… just maybe….

Red wasn't so bad after all…..


End file.
